


Meowrails with Pails

by Blueberry_Alien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aliens, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Meowrails, Moirails With Pails, Other, Smut, Tentabulges (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Alien/pseuds/Blueberry_Alien
Summary: Nepeta and Equius try something new.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Equius Zahhak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Meowrails with Pails

Nepeta walked into Equius's hive holding a book. When she found him he was working on a robot and she placed the book down in front of him.

"Nepeta what's this?" Equius said placing down his work and picking up the book. 

"It's a human book that Rose gave me. I was wondering if you'd want to try one of the things in it." Nepeta said turning to a page titled: "Bondage" Equius read it over blushing after a bit.

"Who would be the one tied up?" Equius asked Nepeta having a idea of what she was going to say.

"Well I was thinking you could. If that's okay?" Nepeta asked playing with her tail from anxiety.

"It's okay, I willing to. It sounds interesting." Equius said thinking if he had any ropes soft enough around.

... 

Equius was tied to a chair and Nepeta had put a vibrator up his nook and made it so his bulge couldn't come out from inside him making it impossible for him to cum properly. 

"Comfy?" Nepeta asked now wearing only her bra and panties and sitting on Equius's workbench. 

"Not really. But I will follow your orders, even if you aren't a highblood..." Equius said shifting slightly in his seat and Nepeta getting off of the table and walking over to him. 

"Good." Nepeta said lightly scratching Equius's skin making blue marks on his back and wrapping her tail around him.

"Nepeta this is... frustrating." Equius said his breath getting a bit more ragged and he squirmed in his seat not able to move much due to being tied down.

"Well it's mean't to be silly!." Nepeta exclaimed sitting down on Equius's lap making him sit all the way down on the vibrator and making the vibrations more intense and making him make little moans as pre-cum dripped out out from the hole where his bulge would come out. Nepeta was stroking her bulge still sitting on Equius's lap. 

"I won't be able to take this teasing for much longer." Equius mumbled, trying his best not to squirm and knock Nepeta off balance.

"Well if you want to cum you'll have to ask nicely." Nepeta said getting off of Equius's lap and putting her bulge away.

"Could I please?"

"Please what?" Nepeta said giggling to herself a bit.

"Could I please be untied?" Equius said getting desperate and uncomfortable due to his bulge trying to wriggle out but being unable to.

"Yes you can. Let me get you out of those uncomfy ropes." Nepeta said cutting the ropes off with her claws after removing the vibrator from Equius's nook and getting Equius's bulge and sucking on it. She suddenly stopped and got up.

"Why did you stop?" Equius asked getting kind of sad that she stopped wondering if she would even let him cum  
"Well I want to have some fun too!" Nepeta said excitingly as she slipped off her panties and put Equius's bulge in her nook and started to move getting a wave of pleasure every time she went up and down.  
She started to get into a rhythm and Equius getting close picked her up to stop himself from cumming before his moirail and carried her over to his workbench and gently placed her down so that she was facing him laying on the workbench and starting to move again while stroking her bulge. Nepeta was getting close from Equius fucking her and stroking her bulge at the same time making her purr and make little moans that sounded a bit like meowing.

"Equius I'm getting close." Nepeta exclaimed digging her claws into his back and making large scratches down his back. Equius was close too so he pulled a bucket out from under the workbench and angled Nepeta over it.

"I am... as well." Equius said pausing between his words as he creeped closer to his climax. Nepeta was about to cum too and had wrapped her legs around Equius's back, her bulge wriggling around in his hand.  
Nepeta's orgasm rushed over her making her tighten up and her legs bring Equius as close to her as possible as he came their genetic material mixing together and dripping into the bucket under them. Nepeta sat up on the table as genetic material dripped out from her nook and onto the table. 

"That was fun." Equius said grabbing two towels from the shelf and giving one to Nepeta wrapping one around his waist.

"Yeah I'll have to ask rose if she has any similar books." Nepeta said getting off the desk and wrapping the towel around her and walking to the bathroom. Equius grabbed his shorts and put them on to take the bucket outside. He hear the bathroom door open back up and then he saw Eridan walking towards his hive.

"Nepeta I recommend you get dressed quickly."

"Why's that?"

"The sea dweller is approaching." Equius said running inside quickly with the bucket at the same time Nepeta was quickly getting dressed and cleaning up. Equius put the bucket in the bathroom and closed the door so hard he almost broke it which didn't take much effort for him. by then Eridan was at the door and had knocked.

"One moment please." Equius said getting his shirt on as Nepeta hid the ropes and put the chair back. Equius opened the door to Eridan.

"I need a wwater proof robot." He said proudly as he walked in. Nepeta got out from under the table and tryed to look as normal as she could. 

"Hi Eridan! Why do you need a water proof robot?" Nepeta said walking over to where Equius and Eridan were.

"I need it to impress Fef wwith my strength. Speaking of wwhich I'll need you to make it easy to break."

"No offense Eridan but I don't think that will impress her." Nepeta said adjusting her hat.

"If it doesn't I wwill blame you. I have to use the bathroom anywway." Eridan said referring to Equius and walking into the bathroom where the bucket holding Nepeta and Equius's genetic material in it. Eridan walked into the bathroom and when he was washing his hands he noticed the bucket full of green and blue tinted liquid, immediately he recognized what it was and he ran out of the bathroom flustered. 

"You two seriously pailed!" Eridan said as he walked out of Equius's hive leaving only him and Nepeta.


End file.
